The Yiffer
The Yiffer is an unknown being of immense power, seeming to exist on almost all planes of existence, and in almost every universe, with all the same purposes in every single one of them. To yiff, and from yiffing them, making minions from his power and under his control. Appearance The Yiffer appears to be a golden bear animatronic almost exactly like the Golden Freddy animatronic. In fact, he looks so similar to Golden Freddy, some people accidentally mistake him for Golden Freddy (It's their last mistake). But The Yiffer has some crucial factors in his appearance that notify intelligent people; The Yiffer always has a tuxedo on, and unlike Golden Freddy, who has no eyes, The Yiffer has no eye sockets at all. The Yiffer also is not dilapidated, he seems like he is freshly polished and new. Personality You would think being a supernatural being with unknown power with unknown limits and existing on almost every universe there is, would give you little humility. This is not the case with the Yiffer. The Yiffer is a two timing, backstabbing, bloodthristy, power hungry, leech of pain and suffering. Most of this is because he yiffs people, and they do not like it. Not one bit. The Yiffer does not respect his proxies, or Or Pyxs. He treats them as his underlings, his "remotely controlled humans/weapons/robots of destruction". Or maybe he just yiffs them. That's always an option. The Yiffer likes screwing with people, and isn't scared to possibly ruin their lives, put them in mortal danger, and of course yiff them. The Yiffer does not like any victim of his surviving and living to tell their tale of imaginary bears yiffing them, and he will send any of his minions to go mess them up, beat them down, pick them up, and then throw them down to him. Then possibly cleaning them up. To sum The Yiffer up, he is a jerk. Backstory No one knows much about The Yiffer, and of course no one has walked up to him and asked him where he came from and survived being yiffed. Some idiots think he appeared at the beginning of time (These guys were yiffed). Other idiots think he doesn't exist (These guys were also yiffed). The more reasonable answer no idiot could ever think, was a fabled myth from Germany. The myth was, some idiot teenager/adult named Michelangelo signed up for Fredrick Fazzick Bread Bakery, and was found yiffed the next day. The officials blamed it on a wild streaker attack, and it was never mentioned again. Until 21 years later, a real bear was found yiffing some random kids. Some crazy tinfoil hat Germans started piecing the facts together, and a myth formed that a strange robotic, tuxedo wearing gold bear was on the loose yiffing people. Pictures started appearing with the Bear, normally standing near poor innocent children, who had no idea they were going to be yiffed. Fast forward. America. The idiotic tinfoil wearing idiots boarded the hype train and went to America, where was all the rage. Apparently, America was land of the free, so they could scream their nonsense and no one could beat them up with goat cheese. Soon, the counterpart tinfoil wearing Americans joined the hype train, and spread the Golden Bear yiffing people myth even further. What didn't help was that people kept stating that they saw him yiffing people. Also, a random new parody of the Fredrick Fazzick Bread Bakery opened up, and the owner of this new parody was Scott Cawthon, and he named it Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, and people working there kept stating that there was a crazy Golden Freddy there that killed people. While the real Yiffer appreciated a wannabe yiffer midget, he wasted no time making his double his first Or Pyx, and then beating the bolts out of it. That's why Golden Freddy is beat up and has no eyes. You can thank The Yiffer. Fast forward again. In due time The Yiffer had so many Or Pyxs to work for him, in many universes, such as Qeety, Swan, and Spam. The one he hated/adored the most, was Phobe, his annoying demon phoenix. See, Fazbear's Fright burned down, and their first star, Freddy Fazbear went down with it. The Yiffer thought, "Meh." and revived the lovable robotic death machine to be an Or Pyx. Unfortunately, the machine of death was reincarnated into a phoenix. Phobe kept avoiding the nasty work, but was sometimes forced to do it by The Yiffer. Phobe said, "Huehuehue(I'm out, eat my poop, bye.)." and ran away to another universe. There, Phobe saved that Freddy, and avoided another Phobe like him. The Yiffer made a religion that Phobe was the high priest of, called Karthism, until Qeety took the power, and made the Mask Kingdom following it, and the Cult of Karth basically worshipped The Yiffer. No one knows what The Yiffer will do next, just be careful. You know why? Because it's Yiffing time. Trivia *The Yiffer is one of many administrators. He is also one of the most powerful. Category:User:Pyro Razmis Category:Males Category:Male Animatronics Category:Animatronics